


Rosas de Inverno

by fairytalelovr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/pseuds/fairytalelovr
Summary: Completamente UA a partir do fim da Rebelião!Depois que Ned traz Jon da Torre da Alegria, ele vai para Porto Real para a coroação de Robert. Lá, eles descobrem que a antiga rainha morrera no parto. Mas enquanto o Príncipe Viserys fugira da Pedra do Dragão, a bebê Daenerys não nascera a tempo e foi levada à capital para enfrentar justiça pelos crimes de sua família..Essa história é sobre Robert permitir que Daenerys cresça em Winterfell, noiva de Jon para manchar sua linha, ao invés de se desgraçar por assassinar um bebê.





	1. Prólogo - O noivado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Roses: Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780513) by [fairytalelovr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalelovr/pseuds/fairytalelovr). 



**Prólogo**

**O noivado**

 

Ned olhou para a criança em seus braços, as palavras de Lyanna ecoando em seus ouvidos apesar de sua irmã ter silenciado há mais de uma hora. O menino estava quieto, mas seus olhos estavam abertos e curiosos, mesmo que a criada tivesse lhe dito que o bebê tinha nascido há apenas algumas horas. Seus olhos eram escuros, embora Ned soubesse que os olhos dos bebês mudavam depois do nascimento. O cabelo fino no alto de sua cabecinha era do mesmo tom castanho escuro de Lyanna, o castanho dos Stark. Dizia-se que os Targaryen tinham magia no sangue e é por isso que mantinham os casamentos dentro da família, para manter a magia forte. Talvez a mágica que corria pelas veias da criança entendesse que cabelos loiro-prateados e olhos índigo, como os de seu pai, em vez de status, seriam apenas uma sentença de morte.

Ele ergueu o olhar ao ouvir passos se aproximando. Era Howland, que cruzava o corredor em sua direção mancando um pouco apesar de suas feridas terem sido tratadas.

— A criada contou-me o que aconteceu. Sinto muito, Ned. Eu sei que você só queria salvá-la.

Ned assentiu.

— Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer, afinal de contas. — disse — Agora faz sentido o porquê de Rhaegar ter deixado seus melhores homens para trás.

— Para proteger um bastardo?

Ned se arrepiou.

— Lyanna não teria feito isso. Eu… honestamente, isso não importa mais. Ela se foi, Rhaegar se foi. A essa altura, Stannis já terá conquistado a Pedra do Dragão. A Casa Targaryen acabou.

Howland concordou com a cabeça.

— O que... o que vai fazer? Você… Ned, você viu o que aconteceu com os outros filhos do Rhaegar. E ele... esse bebê tem muito mais direito ao trono que Robert, do que qualquer outra pessoa. Se as pessoas descobrissem...

Ned suspirou.

— Eu... Eu odeio ter que lhe pedir isso, meu amigo, especialmente quando você acaba de salvar minha vida. Mas Lyanna me pediu, em seu leito de morte, que protegesse seu filho e eu o farei. Para tal, ninguém deve saber quem ele realmente é. — Ned disse e Howland franziu a testa — Eu vou assumi-lo como meu filho.

O outro homem ficou chocado.

— Ned, mas… você… e Lady Stark! Como...

— Eu não serei o primeiro lorde a ter um bastardo e nem o último.

— Ele carregará esse peso para sempre. — Howland insistiu.

— Mas estará vivo. Robert confia em mim. Ele não pensará duas vezes sobre isso. Ninguém irá.

Howland assentiu.

— Tem a minha palavra. Juro, pela minha honra e a de minha família, por tudo o que devo à sua irmã, que nunca falarei disso com mais ninguém.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A viagem de Dorne de volta a Porto Real foi longa e difícil, especialmente a parada em Tombastela. A aia que estava com Lyanna era, na verdade, uma mulher da aldeia cuja filha morrera de uma febre há menos de uma semana, por isso prometera manter o segredo se pudesse cuidar do bebê.

— Minha bebê foi tirada de mim, milorde, e a princesa foi sempre tão gentil, mandava comida e ajuda depois que ouviu que minha pequena Rya estava doente. Até o príncipe mandou o seu meistre para a minha cabana antes que o homem morresse. Meu pagamento por sua gentileza será proteger o seu filho.

E, como tal, a questão da ama de leite da criança estava resolvida. Em seguida, Ned precisava preparar o corpo da irmã para a viagem. O próprio Alto Septão trouxe três Irmãs Silenciosas na manhã seguinte.

— Fiquei muito triste ao ouvir. — disse o homem — Eram tão jovens e apaixonados! Naturalmente, fiquei preocupado quando o príncipe me pediu a anulação de seu casamento anterior, mas uma vez que ele me contou sobre... a anulação foi dada corretamente, Lorde Stark, e minhas septãs me garantiram na manhã seguinte que na noite de núpcias sua irmã era pura. Então tudo foi feito muito corretamente.

Ned não tinha certeza se era tanto consolo quanto o homem esperava.

— Tenho certeza que o senhor entende, Sua Alta Santidade... — ele começou.

— Ninguém jamais ouvirá a verdade dos meus lábios, eu juro. Ninguém saberá o que aconteceu aqui nesta torre. As Irmãs que eu trouxe não sabem ler nem escrever e juraram um voto de silêncio. Mesmo se quisessem - o que não querem - não poderiam contar a ninguém a natureza da morte da princesa.

Ned agradeceu ao homem.

— É claro que o senhor é bem-vindo a se juntar ao meu grupo para retornarmos à capital, sua Alta Santidade. Agora que é seguro voltar à cidade. — ofereceu.

O homem sorriu e aceitou a oferta, deixando o quarto que Ned havia tomado como solar. Suspirando, o nortista voltou a organizar seu contingente. Eles não eram mais uma meia dúzia de homens cavalgando para salvar uma donzela em perigo (que nunca estivera em perigo, para começo de conversa). Agora Ned tinha que levar em conta os ossos de Lyanna, a ferida de Howland, o bebê e sua ama de leite. E o Alto Septão.

A chegada em Porto Real também não fora como esperava. Ele dissera à ama para ficar o mais quieta e fora do caminho possível, torcendo para que os sete meses que levara para retornar à capital tornassem razoável acreditar que ele havia parado em algum lugar para buscar seu filho bastardo. Ou, pelo menos, que ninguém duvidasse que em sua dor por perder sua irmã, pai e irmão, Lorde Eddard Stark esquecera seus votos e permitira que uma mulher o consolasse.

No fim das contas, Robert ficou comovido demais com a caixa contendo os ossos de Lyanna para se importar. Foi só na tarde seguinte, quando Ned observava da varanda dos aposentos que Robert lhe dera a ama levar o bebê para passear ao sol que o novo rei se aproximou.

— Então, de quem é a criança?

— Minha — disse Ned, esperando que o amigo entendesse seu rubor como vergonha e não culpa. — Eu não estou orgulhoso disso, mas assumi o menino.

— Ha! Você! Com um bastardo!

— Eu não sou santo, Robert. Nós estávamos em guerra, eu sou homem e minha esposa está em Correrio.

— Você poderia ter deixado o menino. Enviar algum dinheiro.

— Isso foi um erro meu e vou assumir a responsabilidade por isso. O garoto vem para Winterfell comigo.

— Qual o seu nome?

— Jon — disse Ned. _Seu nome é Aegon Targaryen_. — Jon Snow.

— Mas o sobrenome deveria vir...

— Não importa quem é sua mãe, muito menos de onde ela é. Ele é meu filho e será criado em Winterfell. Seu nome é Jon Snow.

— Uma prostituta, então?

Ned cerrou os dentes. Sabia que Robert continuaria perguntando até que conseguisse uma resposta e depois não se importaria com isso novamente.

— Seu nome era Wylla. — respondeu.

— Era bonita?

— Eu estava muito bêbado: nós tínhamos acabado de ganhar uma batalha.

— Ha! Eu não te disse? Nada faz o sangue fluir melhor! — Robert riu, como se fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo. — O que aconteceu com ela?

Ned estava ficando cada vez mais desconfortável. Ele era um merda de mentiroso.

— Não sei e também não me importo. Pelo que saiba, ainda é uma prostituta. Ofereci-lhe uma pensão, mas ela disse que não, que queria mandar o menino para um orfanato pois não tinha nenhum interesse em ser mãe. Então eu o peguei.

— Eu poderia legitimá-lo, você sabe — Robert disse, olhando para o menino novamente. — Diga a palavra e eu assino o maldito papel.

Ned corou. Por um lado, nenhuma criança merecia crescer como um bastardo. Mas, por outro, ele tinha que pensar em Catelyn e na vergonha que já estava forçando sobre ela. Ned sabia que o sobrinho era alguns meses mais novo que seu filho, de modo que não haveria nenhuma questão sobre a linha de sucessão - e bastardos, legitimados ou não, sempre ficavam atrás de todos os legítimos. Por outro lado, legitimá-lo aumentaria a curiosidade das pessoas, especialmente sobre sua mãe. E Ned realmente era uma merda de mentiroso. Quanto menos pessoas perguntassem, melhor. Além disso, mesmo legitimado, Jon nunca seria tratado da mesma forma que um filho legítimo.

— Não. — ele decidiu. — Catelyn… ela não merece isso. Nós não tivemos um casamento adequado até agora, com a guerra nos separando, mas ela é minha esposa e merece mais. É o suficiente assumi-lo e levá-lo para Winterfell.

— Sua Graça — chamou um escudeiro, interrompendo uma conversa que já tinha se esticado demais. — O senhor seu irmão acaba de voltar.

Ned quase suspirou de alívio: conhecia o amigo. Robert raramente se interessava por coisas o suficiente para perguntar duas vezes sobre elas, a menos que fosse uma prostituta particularmente “animada”, um bom vinho ou um oponente digno. As chances de ele perguntar novamente sobre as origens de Jon eram pequenas.

— Bem, aquele idiota obviamente estava sem pressa! Onde ele está? — o rei perguntou.

— Na câmara do Pequeno Conselho, Sua Graça. Ele deseja falar com o senhor, Lorde Stark e Lorde Arryn o mais rápido possível.

Ned seguiu o rei, aliviado por Robert ter comprado a mentira sem questionar. Quando entraram na câmara, Jon já estava lá, conversando com um Stannis claramente perturbado, enquanto uma jovem segurava um bebê por perto.

— Qual é o significado disto?

— Tomei a Pedra do Dragão, Sua Graça, — disse Stannis. — Meus homens estão assegurando o castelo enquanto conversamos.

— E o bebê dragão e sua mãe infernal? Aonde estão os dois últimos daquela família infernal?

— Viserys escapou, meu irmão. Eu não sei se eles foram avisados ou se sabiam que viríamos eventualmente, mas os criados disseram que três monarquistas fugiram com o garoto para Essos. A antiga rainha morreu — Robert riu, mas Stannis não tinha terminado — no parto.

A risada do rei morreu abruptamente, quando ele finalmente entendeu o que o bebê na câmara representava.

— E você traz isso para cá! Suas ordens foram...

— Minhas ordens eram tomar a Pedra do Dragão e trazer os últimos Targaryen à justiça. Eu cumpri essas ordens. Eu não vou, no entanto, assassinar um bebê a sangue frio apenas por causa de sua vingança.

— Cuide de como fala! — Robert avisou.

— Cuide de como se comporta! — Stannis retrucou.

— Basta! — Jon interrompeu — Vocês são irmãos, comportem-se como tal! Lorde Stannis está certo, Sua Graça, o senhor lhe deu ordens e ele as cumpriu. Ele trouxe o Targaryen que conseguiu encontrar para que pudesse dispensar justiça.

— Por favor — a criada implorou — ela é apenas uma criança! Apenas uma bebê, mal saída do ventre de sua mãe, inocente de qualquer crime!

— Nenhum Targaryen é inocente! — Robert gritou.

— Robert, seja razoável. — Ned interferiu, entendendo porque o frio Stannis pedira por sua presença — A menina tem dias de idade. Você não pode culpá-la pelo nome que carrega.

No fundo, Ned sabia muito bem o nome que o garotinho que protegia levava. _Seu nome é Aegon Targaryen_. E se outra pessoa tivesse encontrado Lyanna antes do próprio Ned? Qual seria o destino de seu sobrinho? _Você tem que protegê-lo. Prometa-me, Ned_. Será que Rhaella tivera tempo para implorar o mesmo? Será que ela teria sequer tentado com Stannis Baratheon, que não era seu parente próximo?

— Os Targaryen assassinaram seu pai, irmão e irmã! — Robert exclamou — A mulher que eu amava!

— O Rei Louco assassinou meu pai e meu irmão e ele pagou por seus crimes. Rhaegar raptou minha irmã — Ned cerrou a mandíbula com a mentira, mas manchar a honra de seu cunhado era a única maneira de salvar seu filho, por isso esperava que o homem entendesse — e ele também está morto. Essa garota não cometeu nenhum crime. Você realmente quer que seu reino comece assassinando bebês em seus berços?

Robert cerrou os dentes. Já fora ruim o suficiente quando Tywin Lannister mandara matar o príncipe e a princesa junto com a mãe.

— Muito bem. — o rei concedeu — Ela não será morta. Mas também não será recompensada. A Casa Targaryen está acabada. Ela perderá todos os seus títulos. Mandem-na para um orfanato, o que me importa. — decretou o novo rei.

Os outros na sala empalideceram. Um orfanato não era lugar para uma menina nobre, tenha ela sido privada de seus títulos ou não.

— Talvez devêssemos considerar... — Jon começou hesitantemente.

— Sem considerações! Eu não quero uma criança zanzando por aí e ameaçando meu trono! Não é como se não houvesse seguidores dos Targaryen ainda à espreita! Eu a quero pobre, sem honras e sem apoio! E se ela mostrar o menor indício de loucura, vou matá-la imediatamente!

— Robert! — Ned exclamou — Mate a menina logo então, ao invés de deixá-la morrer lentamente! Você sabe o que acontece com as meninas em orfanatos! Ela será estuprada antes de completar dez anos!

A criada começou a chorar, incomodando a bebê, que também começou a choramingar em protesto.

— Estuprada como sua irmã! — o rei berrou. Ned reprimiu sua resposta. Oferecer muita gentileza seria suspeito, mas a bebê também era sua família agora. — Quer saber, eu tomei minha decisão! Eu a quero fraca, então vamos enfraquecê-la! Alguns poderiam apoiar a filha do Rei Louco, se achassem que ela não é como o pai, mas ninguém suportaria uma linha de bastardos!

— Do que você está falando? — Jon perguntou, apreensivo.

— Rhaegar Targaryen roubou uma filha da Casa Stark e a arruinou, levando à morte de seu pai e irmão. Nada mais apropriado que a Casa Stark seja responsável pelo destino da última filha da Casa Targaryen.

Ned sentiu seu coração gelar. Robert era sempre irracional quando cegado pelo que sentia por Lyanna.

— Ned! Você tem um filho bastardo! Um filho que não herdará terras e não fará um bom casamento. Muito bem, dou-lhe uma noiva. Ele vai se casar com a menina Targaryen!

A câmara congelou por um instante.

— Robert, eu não posso...

— Bobagens! Seu filho é um Snow, você acabou de me dizer. Ele se casará com a garota e terá uma noiva nobre, o que é muito mais do que qualquer bastardo pode esperar, e eles terão um castelo e terras. Tenho certeza que você é capaz de encontrar uma fortaleza vazia no norte, dar-lhes um título menor. Eles viverão lá, uma dragão no gelo! Desta forma ela está escondida do mundo e ninguém pode me acusar de maltratar bebês!

Ned não sabia o que fazer. Honestamente, casar tia e sobrinho! _Mas ninguém sabe que ele é sobrinho dela_ , pensou, _ninguém pode saber_. E como recusar, realmente? O que Robert acabara de fazer era uma honra. Como recusar sem uma explicação? _Você tem que protegê-lo, Ned._ Ele assentiu sua aceitação. Eles eram Targaryens, afinal de contas. Os Targaryen casavam irmão com irmã. O que eram tia e sobrinho nisso? Sem contar que a nobreza de Westeros era recheada de casamentos avunculares, inclusive a própria Casa Stark. O que seria mais um?

— Maravilhoso! — Robert gritou. — A menina será criada...

— Em Winterfell — disse Ned. Ele sabia o que Robert diria, que ele queria a garota na Corte, só para que ela fosse humilhada e ridicularizada por todos. Isso era ir longe demais.

— Mas Ned...

— Se ela vai se casar com meu filho, eu gostaria de supervisionar sua educação.

— Eu penso não ser apropriado — disse Stannis — deixá-los crescer no mesmo castelo.

— O senhor está insinuando que não sou capaz de ensinar boas maneiras ao meu filho? Que eu permitiria desonra em minha própria Casa?

— Nada do tipo, Lorde Stark.

— Ora, de que importa? — disse Robert. — Ela vai se casar com um bastardo. Deixe que falem.

Então Ned retornou aos seus aposentos para providenciar para os membros extras de seu contingente. Sua dor de cabeça, uma companheira constante desde que fora enxotado do lado de sua irmã moribunda, segurando seu sobrinho, só aumentou.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

— Você traz um bastardo para casa e espera que eu lhe crie! — Catelyn gritou.

Ned recuou.

— Eu não posso expressar como eu sinto muito por ter quebrado meus votos e lhe envergonhar dessa maneira. Mas o menino é minha responsabilidade e eu não desonrarei isso.

— A mera presença dele desonra seu nome e sua Casa!

— Catelyn, por favor. Eu lhe ofendi, eu sei, e só posso dizer que sei que estava errado e espero que você possa me perdoar. Mas a criança é inocente.

— E trazer uma Targaryen! Forçá-lo a casar seu bastardo com a filha do homem que assassinou seu pai e irmão!

Ned suspirou. Honestamente, essa era a menor das suas preocupações.

— Como eu disse, não posso culpar uma bebê pelos crimes que seu pai cometeu antes mesmo que ela nascesse.

Catelyn bufou e saiu do solar furiosa. Ned tinha certeza de que ela faria sua fúria bastante visível pelas próximas semanas, talvez meses. É claro que tinha chegado à Correrio a fofoca de que Ned Stark tivera um bastardo durante a guerra, por isso Catelyn estivera muito fria ao chegar a Winterfell naquela manhã com o filho, que Ned decidira nomear em homenagem à seu amigo.

Esfregou a testa enquanto Benjen entrava, trancava a porta e servia-lhes cerveja.

— Então, de quem é a criança? — o irmão mais novo perguntou.

Ned revirou os olhos.

— Eu disse que sua mãe é...

Benjen olhou seriamente para o irmão.

— Ned. Eu conheço meus irmãos. Quem você acha que ajudou Lyanna a fugir?

— Você não pode...!

— Eu lamento o resultado, é claro, mas não me arrependo de ajudar minha irmã. Então, de novo, de quem é o menino?

Ned suspirou e assentiu. Benjen exalou, recostando-se na cadeira.

— Isso é que é uma batata quente em nossas mãos. Como ele conseguiu isso? Convenceu o Alto Septão?

Ned assentiu.

— Não sei baseado em que. Mas fiz uma promessa à nossa irmã em seu leito de morte e vou honrá-la. Robert não pode saber nunca.

— Já houve casos piores nessa família. — Benjen concordou com um suspiro. — Eu deveria ter estado lá com você. Poderia ter assumido ele como meu. Então você não teria problemas com a senhora.

Ned acenou para deixar para lá.

— Está feito e eu não me arrependo. — disse — Minha esposa chegou em casa com um filho e agora tem três bebês para criar. Que tipo de marido eu sou?

— Um marido honrado, que se preocupa com sua família. Talvez devesse contar a ela.

— Não. — ele disse — Muita gente já sabe desse segredo. Se ela souber a verdade, um dia poderá escorregar se alguém a provocar sobre o filho bastardo do marido. Eu não posso correr esse risco.

— O que você vai fazer sobre o noivado?

— Encontrar-lhes um castelo vazio. Robert disse que enviará alguns fundos, mas duvido que seja suficiente, por isso as terras devem ser capazes de sustentar-se e produzir lucros rápidos para ajudar na construção ou na manutenção do castelo. Howland tinha uma sugestão e eu estava pensando em ir vê-la. A Ilha Sagrada. É muito bem defensível, mesmo em ruínas. Podemos transformá-la em um entreposto comercial no Mar Estreito e eles terão impostos. E poderiam se abastecer dos peixes do mar.

— Isso pode demorar mais anos do que temos. — disse Benjen, preocupado.

— Talvez. Mas eles podem viver aqui nesse meio tempo. Posso...? Eu sei que você falou em se juntar à Patrulha...

— Eu não vou. Pelo menos não agora. Pela fúria da Lady Stark, você precisará de toda a ajuda que conseguir.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	2. Rosas de inverno

**Capítulo 1**

**Rosas de inverno**

 

Daenerys assistiu de longe Bran correr atrás de Arya. A menina tinha um dom natural para ter uma mira tão boa, já que era proibida de praticar quando bem entendesse. Jon olhou para cima e corou quando a viu, voltando a recolher as flechas.

— Quer saber, talvez você não corasse como um menininho—

— Robb, por favor, de novo não — Jon reclamou e Robb riu.

— É muito fácil te perturbar, Jon.

— E você é muito de um paquerador.

— Bem, o que posso fazer, eu não tenho uma garota assim esperando por mim. — Robb disse, apontando com a cabeça para onde Daenerys ainda estava observando-os. — Só espero que minha esposa seja tão bonita.

Jon revirou os olhos.

— Bem, pelo menos você poderá argumentar com nosso pai se estiver descontente.

Robb estreitou os olhos.

— Você não pode estar dizendo que não gosta dela. Fala sério! É a Dany!

— Eu sei, eu sei. Eu só… você sabe, nós poderíamos ter acabado nos odiando e o noivado não teria sido desfeito.

— Tudo bem, eu te entendo — Robb disse, rindo quando viram que Rickon não conseguia arrancar as flechas do alvo, e então foi ajudar.

Jon riu também, dando a Daenerys uma olhada e um pequeno sorriso enquanto continuava sua tarefa. Ela sorriu de volta, mas sentiu um lampejo de raiva ao vê-lo levantar os olhos, sabendo muito bem quem estava na balaustrada apenas pelo olhar em seu rosto. Ela limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção dele.

— Você sabe que ela não gosta quando conversamos. — Jon disse quando chegou até Dany, exatamente embaixo de onde Lady Stark ainda estava.

Daenerys bufou.

— Se essa mulher fria conseguisse o que quer, suas malas seriam feitas e você seria mandado para o lugar mais distante de Winterfell.

— Ela...

— Não a defenda! — Daenerys falou rispidamente em voz baixa, ciente de que, se Lady Stark os ouvisse conversando, ela viria e os forçaria a se separar. Como sempre.

Jon suspirou, sabendo que argumentar não ajudaria. Não era como se fosse a primeira vez que eles tinham essa discussão e também não era como se Daenerys não estivesse certa.

— Eu ouvi fofocas de que Theon arrastou você e Robb para o bordel na vila no outro dia. — continuou a menina.

Jon revirou os olhos.

— Eu sabia que isso iria chegar até você. — ele murmurou — Theon nos enganou. Bem ele _me_ enganou, Robb estava por dentro. Eu juro que não fiz nada.

— Tem medo de eu reagir como Lady Stark? — Daenerys perguntou com um sorriso.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu...

Ela furtivamente empurrou-o para dentro de um quarto escuro, escondendo-os da vista de qualquer outra pessoa, e puxou-o para um beijo.

— Apenas no caso de você precisar ser lembrado do que já tem.

Jon sorriu, puxando-a para outro beijo.

— Eu sei muito bem o que já tenho. — ele disse e então corou — Eu sei... Eu sei que vamos nos casar porque o rei decretou...

— Você não quer se casar comigo?

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela, o fogo queimando em seus orbes cinzentos.

— Eu acredito que eu jamais tenha querido algo mais do que quero me casar com você. Você é minha melhor amiga, Dany. Você é a única que realmente entende o que é estar aqui, mas ser um estranho.

Ela sorriu.

— Ótimo. Por que eu tenho... Eu tenho algo para lhe dizer. — ela corou um pouco e Jon franziu a testa. Daenerys _nunca_ corava. — Eu... tinha sangue na minha cama esta manhã. — ela revirou os olhos quando ele ainda parecia confuso. — Eu floresci, Jon.

Ele sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

— Ah. Eu… Eu…

— Eu pedi a minha criada que ficasse quieta por hoje. Queria lhe contar primeiro.

— Por quê?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eu sei... como você disse... nós dois... nós dois queremos nos casar, independentemente de o rei ter decidido isso quando éramos apenas bebês. Mas… o costume é que, quando o noivado é feito entre bebês, o casamento acontece assim que a noiva floresce. Isso significa que quando Lady Stark descobrir, ela começará a planejar a cerimônia e nós vamos nos casar dentro de uma lua.

— Você não... você não quer isso? — Jon perguntou com a testa franzida.

Ela corou ainda mais, sua pele pálida ficando carmim.

— Sim. Você sabe que quero. Você também é meu melhor amigo, Jon. Mas eu não quero lhe forçar a isso. Eu não quero que seja nem um pouco mais forçado do que já é. Se você preferir esperar...

Ele a cortou, puxando-a firmemente contra ele e beijando-a, mais profundo e mais apaixonado do que ele jamais permitira que qualquer um de seus beijos anteriores fosse.

— Eu não quero. Isso é, não quero esperar. A menos que você prefira ter um pouco mais de tempo.

As bochechas de Daenerys estavam quase roxas agora.

— Não, eu... Estou ansiosa por isso, na verdade.

— Snow! — eles ouviram a voz de Theon do lado de fora. — Snow! Lorde Stark está chamando! Estamos saindo! Eles pegaram um desertor!

Jon suspirou, sabendo o que isso significava.

— Eu vou falar com Lady Stark enquanto você estiver fora. — Daenerys disse, acariciando sua bochecha. — Ela vai ficar extremamente feliz com a chance de se livrar de nós.

— De mim, você quer dizer. Ela nunca se importou com você.

Daenerys riu.

— Ela me atura porque sou uma filha legítima e uma princesa e também porque não sou nada para Lorde Stark. Ela nunca gostou de mim. Se dependesse dela, ela teria jogado nós dois por cima das muralhas no momento em que chegou e descobriu que existíamos.

Jon riu, beijou-a levemente uma última vez e foi encontrar Theon e os outros. Daenerys saiu do quarto pela outra entrada e foi em busca de Catelyn, encontrando-a discutindo algum arranjo familiar com Meistre Luwin. Todos os três foram para o solar da Lady.

— Floresceu, você diz?

— Sim, Lady Stark. Minha cama estava manchada esta manhã.

— E por que você não contou a ninguém até agora?

— Eu queria contar-lhe pessoalmente, mas a senhora estava com Lorde Stark, vendo o treinamento de Bran. Achei que não importaria esperar algumas horas.

— Não, suponho que não. Meistre Luwin, se puder fazer a gentileza de dizer à Septã Mordane que precisaremos de um manto matrimonial e ver o que precisaremos para preparar um banquete. Acho que é hora de falarmos sobre seus deveres de esposa.

Daenerys ficou mortificada no final da conversa. Naturalmente, Lady Stark era uma dama honrada e levaria suas “obrigações” a sério. Mas crescer com outras garotas e até mesmo escutar escondido quando Theon, Robb e Jon conversavam faziam parecer que havia um mundo de diferença entre a verdade e o que Lady Catelyn estava dizendo. Talvez fosse por isso que os homens procurassem mulheres em bordéis, porque suas esposas eram como tábuas de madeira. Então Daenerys relaxou. Ela e Jon tinham se beijado pela primeira vez há pouco menos de um ano e embora ele nunca deixasse ir mais longe do que isso, ela não podia imaginar que poderia se tornar tão desagradável fazê-lo. Lorde Stark convocou os dois jovens para o seu solar antes do jantar.

— Lady Stark me contou a notícia — Ned disse quando todos estavam sentados. — Vocês entendem que isso significa que se casarão logo?

— Sim, Pa— Jon se conteve, limpando a garganta. Há muito tempo aprendera a não chamá-lo de “pai” na frente dos outros ou de Lady Stark. — Sim, Lorde Stark.

Ned franziu a testa. Ele nunca se perguntara por que Jon o chamava de “Lorde Stark” na frente dos outros, mas aqui eles estavam... ele notou como o garoto estava com a cabeça baixa. Jon nunca ficava de cabeça baixa enquanto treinava com os outros ou em qualquer outra situação que Ned pudesse se lembrar. Mais de uma vez, Ned pensara que a realeza em seu sangue era inegável pelo modo como ele se portava. Foi quando ele viu o olhar de Catelyn que entendeu. Será que ela realmente... bem, ele sabia que ela nunca fora calorosa com Jon, mas... aparentemente ele nunca estivera sozinho no mesmo cômodo com apenas os dois antes.

— Em circunstâncias normais, — Ned continuou, ocultando seus pensamentos — seria costume dar aos outros senhores e senhoras duas ou três luas para virem a Winterfell. No entanto, vocês moram no mesmo castelo e já houve conversa suficiente. Portanto, para evitar... desentendimentos, prefiro que vocês dois se casem logo. Além disso, se estiverem casados, as pessoas na capital diminuirão o tom sobre rumores de loucura.

Daenerys estremeceu. Lorde Stark lhe havia dito há algum tempo, assim que surgiram os primeiros rumores, sobre a ameaça que ela representava ao reinado de Robert Baratheon e precisamente por que o rei decretara seu casamento com Jon. Nesse momento, apenas os rumores dela tendo a mesma loucura de seu pai protegiam o trono de Robert. Após o casamento, o rei descansaria por ter manchado sua linha. O bobo.

— Meistre Luwin está compondo as cartas enquanto falamos — continuou Ned — para mandar corvos para as outras casas do norte. O casamento será em uma lua.

— Isso significa que vamos para a Ilha Abençoada então, Lorde Stark? — Daenerys perguntou. Ela não gostaria de nada mais do que se mudar para sua nova casa e se livrar da presença assombrosa de Lady Stark, mesmo que ela fosse sentir falta dos outros.

— Não, eu não acho que isso seria o melhor. A construção ainda está em andamento na torre principal e nas pontes, por isso o castelo ainda é vulnerável. A estufa também não está pronta, então vocês terão problemas para cultivar a comida e terão que comprá-la, mas ainda não terão os impostos do porto. Não há pressa para que se mudem. Não há razão para não ficarem em Winterfell até que a Ilha Abençoada esteja melhor preparada para recebê-los. Ned não perdeu o olhar de raiva que atravessou o rosto de Catelyn. Ele teria que falar com ela. — Já decidiram o nome da sua Casa e seu selo?

— Sim — Jon disse, contendo um sorriso. Essa decisão viera depois de um encontro particularmente bom no bosque sagrado. — Nós escolhemos a Casa Starling.

— Nós, você diz. — Catelyn disse ironicamente.

Jon não respondeu.

— _Nós_ — Daenerys continuou — também decidimos que nosso selo será uma rosa azul de inverno com uma estrela prateada em cada pétala.

Ned recostou-se na cadeira, quase deixando escapar um arquejo de surpresa.

— Uma… uma rosa de inverno. Como... como escolheram isso?

Jon apenas deu de ombros. Ned não conseguia acreditar. Talvez algumas coisas não pudessem ser escondidas, afinal de contas.

— Vou mandar o nosso pintor fazer um esboço para sua aprovação antes que ele comece a pintar os estandartes. — disse — Lady Stark informará a Septã Mordane para que o bordado adequado possa começar a ser feito. Jon, se você puder ficar um momento, eu gostaria de rever os últimos planos para o seu castelo antes do jantar.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Daenerys ficou encantada com o entusiasmo de Sansa. Não que todos já não estivessem animados hoje: a notícia do casamento e os seis filhotes de lobo gigante que os homens haviam trazido de sua saída deixaram todos fofocando animadamente.

A menina mais nova não parava de falar sobre as muitas coisas que elas teriam que se apressar a bordar pela próxima lua.

— E quais são as suas cores? — a ruivinha perguntou, uma caixa cheia de linhas coloridas em suas mãos. — As cores dos Stark são cinza e branco e eu sei que as dos Targaryen são vermelho e preto. Então o que você e Jon escolheram?

Daenerys sorriu indulgentemente. Lorde Stark pedira para manter “privada” a ideia de que a razão pela qual eles estavam criando uma nova Casa era porque Jon não tinha um nome para dar, ao invés de porque o rei Robert insistira em apagar quaisquer laços com o nome Targaryen. Normalmente, seria de se esperar que o nome da esposa, ou pelo menos o seu selo e cores fossem usados.

— Bem, nosso selo é a rosa _azul_ de inverno, então eu acredito que é uma escolha óbvia. As estrelas lembram o cinza, então temos isso. E Jon sugeriu que tivéssemos uma parte do uniforme em vermelho, mas não tenho certeza...

— Não é nem um pouco inteligente. — Catelyn disse acidamente.

Daenerys endireitou os ombros.

— A opinião do meu noivo é mais importante para mim e _o pai dele_ parece pensar que não haverá mal algum se for apenas uma lembrança. Não irá aparecer em nossos estandartes, de qualquer maneira.

Catelyn cerrou a mandíbula e saiu da sala em um ataque de mau humor.

— Você deveria medir suas palavras, milady — disse Septã Mordane, que claramente desaprovou. — Vamos começar o seu manto matrimonial e o vestido de noiva. Bem, o vestido já está quase pronto, mas temos que bordar as rosas.

E, com isso, o assunto foi encerrado. Daenerys suspirou: ela odiava costurar. Desejava poder fazer como Arya e achar uma maneira de evadir a lição, mas ambas não poderiam estar ausentes se não quisessem que a septã notasse. Louvar o trabalho de Sansa era suficiente distração para permitir que uma delas descansasse e foi a vez de Daenerys comparecer. Além disso, ela não podia estar ausente da aula sobre suas próprias roupas de casamento.

Resignada, a noiva pegou uma peça menor de seu enxoval e fez o possível para fazer algo pelo menos utilizável. Embora, pelo jeito que Sansa estava sorrindo, a garota iria pegá-la e refazê-la assim que terminasse sua própria peça.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	3. Quebra

**Capítulo 2**

**Quebra**

 

— Eu não quero que vá embora!

Jon congelou enquanto trancava a porta.

— Eu não sabia de que estava indo embora — ele disse, colocando o ferrolho no lugar e voltando-se para sua irmã mais nova. Mas Arya não estava nem um pouco feliz.

— Minha mãe disse que vocês vão embora assim que se casarem. Eu não quero se mudem! Será que você e Dany não podem ficar mais um tempo?

Jon suspirou.

— Arya...

— Por favor! Por favor, Jon! Eu não quero que você vá!

— Eu falei com o nosso pai e a Ilha Abençoada ainda não está pronta para nos receber. Eu e Dany não estamos indo a lugar nenhum por agora.

— Promete?

Jon assentiu.

— Mas Arya, vamos nos mudar um dia. Todos nós vamos.

— Por quê?

— Bem… sua mãe não deixou Correrio para vir para cá? O tio Benjen também foi embora. Todos vão embora, Arya.

— Não gosto disso.

— Olha, não é como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver novamente!

— Mas não será todos os dias!

— Arya, não podemos… nós não podemos mudar isso. Mas eu prometo a você que não vou embora agora. Papai diz que vai levar pelo menos mais um ano. Agora, que tal irmos para a nossa aula?

Isso pareceu animar a garota.

— Podemos tentar uma espada hoje?

— Arya... — Jon resmungou.

— Ah, fala sério! Você viu esta tarde no pátio! Eu já estou preparada para o arco e flecha! Por favor, Jon, por favor, por favor, por favor!

Ele suspirou.

— Você vai até Dany e pedir que ela lhe ajude a me convencer de novo, não vai?

Arya sorriu sem arrependimentos.

— Você nunca consegue dizer não para ela. Mesmo quando você tem medo que a minha mãe desaprove.

— Tudo bem! — Jon cedeu, sabendo que seria convencido de qualquer maneira antes que a semana terminasse. — Mas são espadas de madeira primeiro. E tente não se cortar ou se machucar. Lady Stark terá prazer em me estrangular.

Arya apenas sorriu.

— Por onde é que vamos começar?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ned não conseguia tirar da cabeça a cena do comportamento de Jon mais cedo em seu solar. Então decidiu prestar mais atenção. Agora, com o noivado confirmado e a data do casamento marcada, Jon estava sentado ao lado de Daenerys, à direita de Robb, o que significava que ele estava a apenas uma cadeira para a direita de Ned, em vez de no final da mesa.

Ned não achou nada demais da expressão descontente de Catelyn até os pratos serem servidos. Não era muito perceptível para alguém que não estava prestando atenção, mas ele podia ver que o prato de Jon tinha menos comida que os outros. Como seu filho mais velho ainda não chegara, sua cadeira vazia permitia ao pai forçar os ouvidos para ouvir o que Daenerys dizia.

— Eu sinto muito!

— Deixa para lá. — Jon sussurrou de volta — Eu já estava esperando, na verdade.

— É minha culpa, eu a enfureci na aula de bordado…

— Não é sua culpa. Eu quase o chamei pai na frente dela. Ela não ia deixar passar.

— Você sabe que ela sempre desconta a raiva por mim em você.

Ele riu.

— Ela tem raiva suficiente de mim, você sabe disso. Não importa. Já não tem importado por algum tempo.

Ned observou enquanto Jon dava uma pequena garfada, apenas para abaixar o garfo com um suspiro. Daenerys parecia ainda mais irritada.

— Ah, eu espero que ela se engasgue!

— Pare com isso, Dany. Não desperdice sua energia com ela. Deixe-a com sua mesquinharia.

Daenerys suspirou, mas começou a comer a pedido de Jon, apenas para abaixar o garfo também.

— Bem, ela está inspirada hoje — a menina disse, visivelmente irritada.

Jon suspirou.

— Pelo menos isso significa que eu vou ter companhia para o jantar hoje à noite.

Daenerys sorriu tristemente com a piada. Eles continuaram conversando durante toda a refeição e nenhum dos dois sequer tocou os pratos novamente, nem suas taças foram enchidas. Ned sentiu seu coração encolher. Robb finalmente chegou, distraindo o pai com alguma história. Ao final da refeição, Ned viu Sansa e Daenerys saindo da mesa, então Jon e Robb começaram a conversar sobre alguma coisa. Quando Robb se distraiu com o jantar, Ned observou o mordomo escorregar alguma coisa para Jon, que ele rapidamente colocou no bolso antes de pedir licença e se retirar.

Ned cerrou os dentes. O criado estava tirando os mal tocados pratos de Jon e Daenerys, sem demonstrar qualquer surpresa que nenhum dos dois tivesse comido nada. A aia de Catelyn disse que ia à cozinha buscar algo para sua senhora.

— Não precisa — insistiu o mordomo — Você descanse, senhorita. Eu vou buscar o que a Lady precisar eu mesmo.

— Ah, mas você está ocupado servindo...

— Eu insisto. A cozinha não é lugar para uma aia. Vou buscar e termino de levar os pratos mais tarde.

Ned recostou-se na cadeira. Será que era a chave da despensa o que o mordomo havia dado para Jon? Será Catelyn estava mandando sua aia para garantir que Jon e Daenerys não estavam conseguindo comida, no fim das contas? Será que isso era uma ocorrência tão normal que tinha até um sistema? Será que ele realmente perdera todo o controle de seu próprio castelo?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Ned entrou na sala, ouvindo Catelyn coordenar os criados entre pilhas de roupas. Ele passara metade da noite acordado, tentando não se sentir traído pela mulher que segurava em seus braços. A mulher que ele aprendera a amar apesar do casamento arranjado e o início difícil. Não teve muito sucesso. Os criados imediatamente abaixaram a cabeça.

— Ned! — ela exclamou, surpresa. — Eu não estava esperando...

— Encontrei algum tempo e pensei em vir dar uma olhada nos preparativos para o casamento. Não que eu dispute sua posição na administração da casa.

_Por favor, deixe-me estar errado_ , ele pensou uma última vez. _Por favor, deixe isso ser minha mente viajando._

— Ah! — ele viu Catelyn ficar desconfortável. Talvez suas suspeitas fossem mais certas do que imaginava. Ele deveria ter visto isso anos atrás. Mas tinha _confiado_ em sua esposa. Por que não confiaria? — O que gostaria de saber? — ela perguntou.

— Primeiro, sobre os banquetes. Nós teremos o suficiente? Os rapazes não precisam sair em mais caçadas?

— Bem, eu falei com Robb sobre o que nós precisaremos para o banquete de casamento: precisaremos de uma torta de pombo, mas eu me virei com o resto.

— Bem, essa é a festa de casamento. E sobre o dia de nome do Jon? — Ned perguntou. Catelyn fingiu não entender. — Seu dia de nome é daqui a quinze dias. Nós _teremos_ um banquete para celebrar, como temos todos os anos.

O rosto de Catelyn se contorceu de desgosto. “Quão apropriado que uma criança com sangue Stark tivesse nascido naquele dia”, ela ouvira por toda a vida do menino. Como se não bastasse que, além de Arya, o bastardo fosse o único que possuía o cabelo castanho-escuro e os olhos cinza que marcavam as feições dos Stark. O único filho de Ned Stark que parecia um verdadeiro Stark e ele não era filho de Lady Stark. Não, só isso não era suficiente. Seu dia de nome tinha que ser uma marca dos antigos Reis do Inverno, o dia que marcava o começo da estação das neves de verão.

Pelos últimos quatorze anos, Catelyn tinha conseguido passar a festa como uma celebração para o solstício. O rosto de Ned deixava claro que este ano isso não seria possível.

— Oh, eu apenas pensei... Quero dizer, tão perto do casamento... — ela disse.

Ned endureceu as feições.

— Acabei de ter uma ideia. Vamos fazer sua cerimônia de enobrecimento em seu dia de nome. Alguns dos lordes terão que correr para chegar a tempo, mas eu suponho que não há nada a ser feito.

— Ned, isso vai ter os lordes aqui por uma quinzena antes do casamento.

— Maravilhoso. Bastante homens caçando para a festa de casamento. — Catelyn ficou em silêncio. Seu marido tinha o rosto tenso na determinação obstinada que ela sabia que não seria capaz de mudar. — Agora, — Ned continuou — e as roupas deles?

— Bem, a Septã Mordane está com as meninas agora e estão trabalhando no manto e no vestido de noiva. Estes, — ela apontou uma pilha de tecidos finos — serão cortados em novos vestidos e na camisola. Um enxoval adequado para uma princesa.

— E as roupas de Jon?

Catelyn franziu os lábios e apontou para uma pequena trouxa perto do final da mesa, que até Ned sabia ser suficiente apenas para uma única roupa.

— O alfaiate vai começar em breve — disse ela.

Ned lançou-lhe um olhar duro enquanto ia inspecionar a pilhinha. Ele cerrou a mandíbula, mas absteve-se de mais comentários na frente dos criados.

— E suas roupas de casamento?

Catelyn ficou em silêncio.

— Com seu perdão, milorde, — disse um dos criados quando o silêncio se estendeu — mas estes se tornarão as roupas de casamento do jovem lorde.

Ned assentiu e seu olhar se intensificou.

— Se a Lady Daenerys está ganhando roupas novas, por que não Lorde Jon? — os criados baixaram os olhos e não responderam — Você — ele chamou o menino que ele sabia ser o camareiro dos meninos — as roupas de Lorde Jon estão tão bem conservadas que ele não vai precisar de roupas novas?

O menino se assustou, lançando um olhar amedrontado para Catelyn antes de se virar para o seu Lorde, aterrorizado.

— Eu... Eu tenho que verificar, milorde. Mas, eu... Eu... — ele ficou quieto.

— Verificar? Você não cuida do guarda-roupa e dos assuntos pessoais dos meus filhos? Não deveria estar ciente das roupas de que cuida todos os dias?

O menino ficou vermelho e não respondeu.

— Perdão, milorde, — disse uma mulher de meia-idade — mas levo a roupa para lavar e as trago de volta. As roupas de Lorde Jon não estão no melhor estado. Às vezes eu mesma as conserto.

Ned viu quando a cabeça de Catelyn se virou bruscamente na direção da mulher, mas sua esposa mascarou bem suas emoções. Seu coração pulsava dolorosamente com a traição que ele estava tentando negar desde a noite anterior.

— Qual é o seu nome, menino?

— Ca-Cal, milorde.

— Cal, eu não vou lhe punir. Responda a minha pergunta.

— Eu... Eu cuido de Lorde Robb e Lorde Bran, às vezes Lorde Rickon, Lorde Stark. Às vezes eu conserto as roupas de Lorde Theon e cuido de suas botas. Mas... mas não do Lorde Jon, não.

Ned cerrou os dentes.

— Então quem cuida? — Ninguém respondeu — Catelyn? — ela lhe olhou, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar — Devo entender então que ninguém cuida do Lorde Jon, é isso? — Novamente ninguém respondeu — Que suas roupas são consertadas porque uma boa alma toma para si mais do que é seu trabalho? — os criados estavam começando a ficar nervosos — Pol — Ned chamou seu próprio camareiro, que se deu um passo à frente. — Como camareiro do senhor do castelo, estou certo em presumir que você é o mais veterano dos camareiros?

— Sim, milorde.

— E foi você quem indicou Cal para cuidar dos meninos?

— Sim, milorde.

— Encontre outro menino para ser camareiro do Lorde Jon. Após seu casamento, ele será o senhor de seu próprio castelo e chefe de sua Casa e merece ser tratado como tal. Cal, de agora em diante, você atenderá pessoalmente apenas a Lorde Robb. Pol, você também encontrará outra pessoa para cuidar, ao mesmo tempo, de Lorde Theon, Lorde Bran e Lorde Rickon, já que os mais jovens não precisam de tanta atenção e têm a ajuda de suas amas. Tenho certeza de que Lady Sansa, Lady Daenerys e Lady Arya também têm suas próprias aias?

— Sim, milorde. — respondeu a mulher que ele reconheceu como a aia de Catelyn. — Duas jovens atendem a todas as necessidades das jovens senhoritas.

— Ótimo. Pol, eu quero que você cheque o guarda-roupa de Lorde Jon hoje e veja o que precisa ser substituído, então peça o melhor couro, seda e tecido para fazê-lo. Suas roupas de casamento serão tão boas quanto exige sua posição como senhor de seu próprio castelo e chefe de sua família. Lorde Robb, Lorde Bran e Lorde Rickon só terão roupas novas feitas para eles se as atuais não puderem mais serem usadas até que todo o novo guarda-roupa de Lorde Jon esteja pronto. Estou sendo claro?

Houve um coro de “sim, milorde”.

— Você — ele chamou a criada da lavanderia — qual é o seu nome?

— Ayla, milorde.

— Encontre outra garota para tomar o seu lugar. De agora em diante, você é a governanta dos futuros Lorde e Lady Starling e enquanto eles ainda morarem em Winterfell, você é encarregada de inspecionar o estado do guarda-roupa de toda a família e ter novas peças feitas quando julgar necessário. Além disso, você trabalhará com a Lady Daenerys pessoalmente para organizar os detalhes da cerimônia de nobreza e o banquete subsequente, a acontecer no dia de nome de Lorde Jon, bem como organizar os detalhes do casamento. E você se reporta a mim pessoalmente, não à Lady Stark.

A mulher fez uma reverência profunda.

— Obrigada, milorde.

Os criados estavam agora em um estado de agitação. Lorde Stark tinha, de uma só vez, punido Lady Stark e se assegurado de que ela não conseguiria descontar naquela que realmente falara mais contra si. Os criados podem servir a sua senhora, e certamente compartilhar de seus sentimentos em relação ao bastardo do marido, mas a maioria no castelo não podia negar que Lady Catelyn era cruel demais e que Lorde Jon era muito gentil.

— Pol, mande Poole, o mordomo e o cozinheiro para o meu solar o mais rápido possível. Catelyn, venha.

Ele saiu da sala ouvindo seu sangue rugindo em seus ouvidos, mal contendo sua raiva. Sentou-se à sua escrivaninha enquanto Catelyn fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Explique-se.

Ela permaneceu impassível.

— Eu não tenho nada para explicar.

Ned finalmente explodiu e socou a mesa. A máscara de Catelyn oscilou quando ela se assustou.

— Eu vi como Jon estava agindo na sua frente ontem, manso e submisso, não me olhando nos olhos, e não gostei disso. Observei-o no jantar e vi seu prato e como nem ele nem Daenerys comiam nada. Agora vejo que você tem até as roupas dele retidas. Por quê?

— Ele é...

— Eu espero que você mantenha em mente que ele é meu _filho_ antes de terminar sua frase.

As narinas da mulher se dilataram em sua raiva.

— Ele não é _meu_ filho!

— Eu sei. E eu lhe disse que nunca poderia me desculpar o suficiente por isso. Mas ele _é_ meu filho e _vai_ ser tratado como tal. Eu tive esperança, embora soubesse que não seria realista esperar que você o fizesse se sentir em casa. Mas ele _está_ em casa. E eu espero ter acabado com a sua mesquinhez. Porque se eu ouvir ou ver qualquer evidência do contrário, as consequências serão piores do que nomear novos criados.

Ela estava tremendo de raiva agora e decidiu se virar para sair, consciente de que nenhuma desculpa ou argumentação adicional a ajudaria.

— Catelyn, — Ned chamou e ela se virou. — Espero que Poole, o mordomo e o cozinheiro não me digam que você reteve refeições do meu filho e que a noite passada foi uma coisa única. E para sua informação, nenhum deles sairá deste castelo por muito tempo. Pelo pedido deles ou seu.

Ela bateu a porta atrás de si enquanto se afastava do solar. Será que poderia esperar a lealdade dos dois criados à ela ao invés de seu dever para com o seu senhor? Por que, oh, por que Ned decidira se intrometer em questões domésticas?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	4. Arrumando a Casa

**Capítulo 3**

**Arrumando a Casa**

 

Ned cruzou os corredores com o coração pesado, tendo dispensado pelo menos um quarto dos criados enquanto um casamento se aproximava e os senhores do norte estavam a caminho. Ele deveria ter mantido um olhar mais atento. Ele deveria ter pelo menos suspeitado de algo. Mas tinha escolhido confiar em sua esposa.

— Eu me intrometi até onde pude, milorde — confessara Vayon Poole, o intendente do castelo. — Eu mandava fazer roupas novas para o menino, comprava botas novas com outros fundos domésticos. Mas não podia ir contra minha senhora.

— Lady Stark mandou que eu fosse sutil para que o senhor não notasse, milorde, — o mordomo dissera — então eu fiz o suficiente para que _ela_ notasse, mas depois mandava outra coisa ser levada ao menino mais tarde. Às vezes eu mesmo levava alguma coisa para o seu quarto. Ela era especialmente dura depois das lições. Se Lorde Jon fosse melhor em uma lição do que Lorde Robb, ela me dizia para colocar muito sal ou ter certeza de que ele não conseguiria comer o pouco que ela permitia que eu colocasse no prato que ele comeria na sua frente, milorde. O menino aprendeu rápido a _não_ ser melhor que o Lorde Robb. Eu disse a ele que não comesse no jantar, para que ela ficasse satisfeita, e viesse para a cozinha depois.

— Eu sempre tenho comida para ele quando ele vem pedir, milorde, — a cozinheira tinha acrescentado. — Um menino tão gentil, estava chorando na primeira vez que veio, a pobre criança, era pouco mais do que um bebê, logo depois que Lady Catelyn correu com sua ama daqui. Tão tímido e educado, pedindo um pedaço de pão velho, e sua barriguinha roncava mais que as nuvens numa tempestade. A maioria dos criados da cozinha já sabe que não podem dizer à Lady Stark que lhe damos comida. Às vezes, se o senhor sair cedo do café da manhã, ela proíbe o menino de comer até o jantar e me proibiu de lhe dar sobremesa ou qualquer outra iguaria.

Ned havia debatido consigo mesmo por quase uma hora depois que os criados saíram. Tendo chegado a uma decisão, ele foi para o quarto de seu filho com o coração pesado. Ouviu vozes baixas por trás da porta e franziu a testa. Houve um súbito silêncio quando bateu e depois de um momento Jon abriu a porta, claramente assustado.

— Pai! O que... aconteceu algo?

— Não, eu apenas quero falar com você — ele disse. — Posso entrar?

Jon ficou ainda mais surpreso.

— Eu, ah... Eu poderia ir ao seu solar. Não há necessidade de o senhor vir até aqui.

Ned cerrou os dentes. Pelo jeito que Jon dissera “aqui”, parecia que seu quarto era o lugar mais inadequado possível para uma conversa.

— Não é necessário. Teve... Desejo falar com você e já estou aqui. — Jon parecia um cervo assustado. — Qual é o problema? Quem está aí?

— O-O quê?

— Eu ouvi vozes quando cheguei. Quem está aí dentro com você?

O garoto suspirou, mas deixou a cabeça pender para frente em derrota por um momento, antes de relutantemente recuar e deixá-lo entrar. Ned ergueu uma sobrancelha e uma pequena onda de desapontamento veio quando viu os cabelos prateados de Daenerys e a menina sentada na cama estreita. Mas então viu Sansa sentada a seu lado dela e soube que suas preocupações não tinham lugar.

Sua filha estava com os olhos arregalados, a agulha congelada no ar enquanto o que ele reconheceu como uma veste descansava em seu colo.

— Pai! — ela gaguejou — Por que... o senhor não vai contar à mamãe, vai?

Ele franziu a testa novamente.

— O que exatamente eu diria a ela? O que está fazendo?

— É minha culpa, pai, eu pedi a Daenerys que me ajudasse... — Jon começou.

— Mas eu sou terrível com uma agulha, então eu pedi a Sansa... — Daenerys cortou.

— Quero dizer, eu só ajudo quando eu... — Sansa juntou-se ao coro.

Eles começaram a falar um por cima do outro, como se precisassem se encobrir e se proteger de uma bronca. Ned levantou uma mão, silenciando-os.

— Pelo que estou vendo, Sansa está consertando uma costura. Por quê?

— Eu me descuidei no treino hoje, — Jon estava claramente envergonhado em admitir — e a costura cedeu. Mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer com uma agulha na mão.

— Então eu... — Sansa estava assustada — Eu apenas faço alguns consertos, pai. Jon nem me pede, a menos que seja impossível de ser usado novamente. Normalmente é Daenerys quem vem me buscar porque ele não quer nos incomodar pedindo ajuda. Mas se a mamãe... ela não me deixaria ajudar. Ela me proibiu de falar com ele!

Ned cerrou a mandíbula novamente. Em um único dia, ele aparentemente estava descobrindo tudo o que havia de errado em seu castelo. Parecia que estivera muito cego ou desinteressado demais para perceber antes.

— Eu não vou contar a ela, nem vou repreendê-la, Sansa. Elogiá-la, na verdade, por ajudar seu irmão. Mas você não precisa mais costurar para Jon.

Sansa parecia revigorada pelo elogio.

— Mas a mamãe não permite… Quero dizer, não há mais ninguém para fazer isso, pai.

— Jon tem um criado para fazer isso, — Ned disse.

— Mamãe proibiu o camareiro de Robb de ajudar Jon. Eu ouvi. E eu a ouvi ordenar que Pol fosse castigado quando ele tentou ajudar!

— Jon tem seu próprio criado agora. — Ned disse — Acabei de dar a ordem. — Houve um momento de silêncio com o que ficou implícito. — Meninas, gostaria de conversar com meu filho. Vocês poderiam nos dar licença?

Elas se levantaram da cama.

— Vou levar isso comigo. Estou quase terminando e, se eu parar agora, tudo terá que ser feito de novo — disse Sansa, pegando a veste.

Ned teve que sair do quarto para as garotas tivessem espaço para sair e fechou a porta atrás de si quando voltava para dentro. Jon estava de pé ao lado do baú, parecendo assustado, vestindo sua capa, embora tivesse removido a veste: parecia que ele não tinha outra.

Ned deu uma olhada ao redor. A cama era estreita e não parecia tão confortável quanto a sua e os lençóis certamente pareciam mais ásperos. Ele podia ver que as peles estavam emaranhadas, não tendo sido arejadas há algum tempo, e a cama não estava esticada o suficiente para ter sido feita por uma criada. Havia um pequeno tronco de árvore, grosseiramente cortado, que servia de mesa de cabeceira com alguns livros em cima. Dentro do pequeno baú mal cabia qualquer coisa e um segundo par de botas estava a seu lado, em vez de dentro. A lareira estava apagada, embora o ar estivesse bastante gelado.

— Por que você não está com a lareira acesa? — Ned perguntou.

— Eu... Não estou com frio, pai, — Jon murmurou tão baixinho que Ned quase não ouviu.

Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

— Então por que está usando sua capa dentro do castelo? Estamos na época das neves de verão, mas o castelo é aquecido e a lareira deveria ser suficiente. — Jon não respondeu. — Filho? Seja honesto, por favor.

— A… a lenha… Eu… Eu não tive tempo para parar no depósito no meu caminho de volta e agora Lady... Quero dizer, agora não vou conseguir trazer mais. Então… não há o suficiente para durar a noite toda, especialmente se eu começar agora. Então, acho que vou guardar os pedaços que tenho para a hora de dormir.

Ned teve que morder o lábio para não chorar. Ele era capaz de entender o que o filho estava dizendo: Catelyn fazia com que a lenha deixada no quarto não fosse suficiente e era Jon quem precisava ir buscar mais para poder se esquentar durante a noite. E se ele não conseguia ir agora, significava que Catelyn não podia vê-lo trazendo a lenha. Deuses, quão cego ele tinha sido? _Oh, Lya, como eu falhei com o nosso menino!_

Ned suspirou pesadamente, apoiando as duas mãos nos ombros de Jon, forçando o garoto a erguer os olhos.

— Sinto muito, filho.

— O senhor não precisa... o senhor não tem nada do que se desculpar, pai. A culpa é toda minha...

— Não. Não, não é, e estou arrasado que pense assim. Que eu jamais lhe dei motivo para pensar assim. Que você já teve que ficar sem uma refeição e contar com a gentileza dos criados. Eu não... Eu fui cego demais antes, mas prometo que não vai mais acontecer.

— Eu não... tudo que eu tenho é o que eu mereço.

— Não, não é — Ned afirmou ferozmente. Era a hora que seu _filho_ entendesse isso. — Catelyn não deveria ter feito nada disso e eu sinto muito não ter me importado em verificar antes. Eu ordenei um novo camareiro para você e meu próprio camareiro está lidando com a escolha. Falei com a cozinheira e o mordomo e proibi a insanidade de dar-lhe porções menores ou comida que não se possa comer. Você pode passar na cozinha sempre que quiser, mas nunca mais deixará minha mesa com fome. E isso... — ele suspirou, olhando para o quarto. — Eu mandei preparar os aposentos ao lado dos meus para que você e Daenerys usassem depois do casamento.

Jon corou.

— O senhor é muito gentil, pai.

— Você é meu filho. Mas acho que não vamos mais esperar. Vou pedir aos criados que tragam suas coisas para os novos aposentos agora, além de lenha suficiente. Agora venha, você tem que se instalar e eu tenho uma última coisa para fazer antes do jantar.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

A apreensão de Catelyn crescia conforme se aproximava de seus aposentos, ainda preocupada com o que Ned já teria ouvido e qual seria a sua reação. Os aposentos do senhor do castelo contavam com quartos para o Senhor e a Senhora, seus camarins e uma sala de estar, mas a criada de Catelyn estava lhe esperando do lado de fora e não em seu camarim como de costume.

— Milady — disse a mulher, claramente nervosa — Lorde Stark... ele pediu... ele disse... Quero dizer...

— Fale logo, Grinda. — Catelyn disse rispidamente, sua ansiedade tomando a frente.

— Lorde Stark disse que queria falar com a senhora assim que voltasse para o castelo. Ele está lhe esperando em seu solar.

Catelyn assentiu, embora seu estômago estivesse em uma reviravolta. Ela estava esperando a raiva de Ned e ficara do lado de fora o máximo que se atrevia de forma a evitá-la o tanto quanto podia antes do jantar. Aparentemente, não funcionara tão bem quanto ela esperava. Ela foi rapidamente para o local de trabalho de Ned, tendo sua entrada permitida assim que bateu.

— Você queria falar comigo?

Ned não se virou da janela, embora estivesse um pouco frio demais para tê-la aberta. Alguns minutos se passaram antes que ele se virasse para encará-la.

— Eu pensei que pudesse confiar em minha própria esposa com o funcionamento do meu castelo — ele disse e sua voz estava gelada. — Eu nunca imaginei que seria pego de surpresa com maus-tratos e negligência. Pior, com crueldade. Como você pôde, Catelyn?

— Como eu pude o que?

Ned explodiu, batendo com o punho na mesa.

— Não brinque comigo, Catelyn, que não estou com o humor para brincadeiras!

— Aquele menino é o símbolo da sua traição!

— Aquele menino é meu _filho_! — Ned gritou, como se a declaração fosse a mais verdadeira que ele já pronunciara. Catelyn se encolheu quando as coisas espalhadas em cima da mesa tremeram. — E você está certa, já que ele é meu, mas não seu, ele representa a quebra dos meus votos. Ele é, no entanto, inocente! O que você acha, que ele de alguma forma apareceu e pediu para nascer? O erro foi meu, Catelyn, não do Jon. _Nunca_ do Jon. E ainda assim você o castigou como se ele fosse culpado de um pecado capital!

— Ele é um bastardo.

Ned respirou com mais força, perdendo a paciência.

— Ele é meu _filho_! Nada jamais vai mudar isso. Eu espero que você entenda isso. Espero que esta seja a última vez que isso precise ser explicado para você. Jon é meu filho e ele receberá o mesmo tratamento que Robb, Bran e Rickon. — Ele respirou fundo, organizando seus pensamentos. — Falei com Poole e o mordomo e dispensei os criados que você recompensou por maltratarem meu filho. Eu cortei todas as suas ordens mesquinhas e se você der quaisquer outras, eu vou tomar isso como uma ofensa pessoal. E eu ordenei que a cama no seu quarto fosse feita. Nos fará bem ficar separados por um tempo.

— Você está me colocando de lado? — Catelyn perguntou com uma voz trêmula.

— Não. Mas estou furioso com você neste momento. E não consigo confiar em você. Não sei se conseguirei de novo.

Catelyn assentiu, fazendo um péssimo trabalho em esconder as lágrimas quando saiu do solar e correu pelos corredores em direção ao seu quarto. Grinda, que estivera esperando lá dentro, fez o possível para consolar sua senhora, mas Catelyn estava além de consolo.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jon entrou em seus novos aposentos depois do jantar e encontrou a lareira já rugindo com um fogo quente. Ele sorriu para si mesmo enquanto olhava ao redor: nunca mais teria fuligem e cinzas em suas mãos enquanto acendia a lareira com a tocha que Pol deixava no corredor ao lado de seu quarto.

Até onde sabia, nenhum dos aposentos em Winterfell podia ser chamado de “espaçoso”, mas depois do que ele tivera, o pequeno e sombrio quarto em que ele mal cabia, esse era grandioso. A cama era claramente feita para acomodar duas pessoas (ele ignorou o calor ao pensar nisso) e havia uma mesa para que pudesse ler e escrever cartas e missivas. Em frente à lareira havia uma grande poltrona, ao lado da pequena cama que o filhote de lobo gigante já havia tomado para si, e não muito longe uma mesa que acomodaria confortavelmente quatro pessoas se ele e Daenerys sentissem vontade de jantar em seus aposentos. Do outro lado da cama, uma porta levava ao que ele presumia ser o camarim, que se ligava ao quarto que, em nome, seria de Daenerys. Ele decidiu abrir mão de uma maior exploração em favor de sentar-se na cama e sentir a roupa de cama. Era muito mais fina do que a sua antiga, nem um pouco áspera.

— Testando se teremos conforto?

Jon sorriu.

— Deveria ter adivinhado que você iria dar um jeito de aparecer aqui.

Daenerys sorriu de volta.

— Bem, seu pai o colocou na ala da família agora. Isso significa que posso facilmente alcançá-lo através das portas de serviço.

Jon riu.

— Um tanto ousado de sua parte, princesa. O que as pessoas diriam?

— Eu não poderia me importar menos. Nos casaremos em uma lua. Deixe que eles falem — ela disse ao se aproximar.

Jon, que estivera muito ocupado sendo surpreendido com a visita, não notou nada de errado até que ela deixou cair a capa, revelando apenas uma fina camisola de seda por baixo. Contra a luz do fogo, ela parecia uma visão.

— Dany... — Ela se curvou para beijá-lo, fazendo-o gemer e apertar sua cintura com força. — Nós não deveríamos...

— Não vai fazer diferença, Jon. Já esperamos tempo suficiente.

Ele suspirou, sentindo sua resistência desmoronar quando ela beijou seu pescoço.

— É… os… os criados verão o sangue…

— Passeios a cavalo rompem a virgindade.

— _Podem_ rompê-la, o Meistre Luwin disse.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Esteve falando muito sobre o assunto, é?

Ele gemeu quando ela encontrou um ponto sensível.

— Ele... ele queria me avisar... para que eu... para que eu soubesse o que esperar em nossa noite de núpcias.”

— Eu estou aqui, Jon — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, causando arrepios. — Estou aqui e sou sua. Me tenha.

Ele gemeu, sua resistência se quebrando. Ele ergueu uma das mãos para se enrolar no cabelo dela e puxou sua cabeça para trás e em seguida tomou seus lábios em um beijo quente. Daenerys estava ofegante no momento em que Jon rompeu o beijo e desceu para seu pescoço, mordendo o lábio para silenciar seus gemidos. Ele agarrou sua cintura novamente, empurrando-a de costas na cama. Na cama _deles_. Seu cabelo se derramou como um halo prateado contra as peles escuras e seus olhos brilhavam como ametistas enquanto ele rapidamente se livrava das camadas externas de suas roupas.

— Beije-me — disse Daenerys quando ele ficou com apenas suas calças.

— Oh, eu vou — respondeu Jon em voz baixa, fazendo-a tremer quando ele inclinou a cabeça, beijando suas coxas. Ela estava prestes a perguntar o que ele estava fazendo quando fechou a boca em torno de sua parte mais privada, sugando, beliscando e lambendo, fazendo todo pensamento coerente evadi-la.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Benjen desceu até a cripta. Ele acabara de entrar no pátio e o cavalariço que veio pegar seu cavalo disse que Ned acabara de cruzar o pátio nessa direção, então Benjen decidiu segui-lo em vez de entrar primeiro no castelo.

— Meu irmão — ele cumprimentou baixinho, juntando-se a Ned na frente da estátua de Lyanna.

— Estou feliz que você esteja aqui, irmãozinho — o mais velho disse.

— Claro que estou. Você parece incomodado. Quer conversar?

Ned suspirou.

— Já estou aqui há um tempo. Implorando seu perdão. Torcendo para que ela ache por bem me concedê-lo. Eu falhei com ela — ele explicou quando viu a confusão de Benjen. — Eu falhei com ela e falhei com Jon e sinto que falhei comigo mesmo.

— O que aconteceu?

— Você estava certo. Catelyn, ela estava... Eu não sei porque demorei tanto para ver. Acho que _queria_ não ver. Mas, eu... Eu acabei com isso.

Benjen cerrou a mandíbula e ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— Você a mandou de volta para Correrio?

— Não — Ned suspirou — Eu não... Eu tenho cinco filhos, Benjen, e eles precisam de sua mãe. Parei sua loucura e estou punindo-a por isso.

— E essa é a única razão?

Ned tomou um momento para pensar.

— Eu não sei. Eu… Eu pensei que a amava. Talvez eu apenas… Eu acho que aprendi a amá-la, Benjen. Não posso... Eu não posso aceitar que ela tenha sido tão horrível com o meu filho, mas será que é o suficiente para terminar o nosso casamento? É o suficiente para mandá-la embora sem chance de reconciliação? Se ela... se ela mudasse, quero dizer, eu esperaria... Eu simplesmente não sei agora. Dezesseis anos é muito tempo.

— E Jon?

— Ele ficará bem agora. Eu dei-lhe tudo que sempre deveria ter tido.

— Ela o perdoaria — Benjen disse, apontando com a cabeça para a estátua de Lyanna. — Lhe daria um tapão na cabeça e gritaria um pouco, mas ela o perdoaria. Mas o que quer que aconteça depois de morrermos, é melhor Catelyn Tully torcer para nunca cruzar o caminho de Lya. Ela nem vai saber o que a atingiu.

Ned bufou e sorriu tristemente. Se tinha uma coisa da qual tinha certeza, era de que Benjen estava certo. Se Catelyn alguma vez cruzasse com Lyanna na vida após a morte, ela estaria cruzando com uma loba muito feroz, que era muito protetora com seus entes queridos e, se tivesse tido a chance, teria sido mais do que superprotetora com seu filhote. Apenas um tolo apostaria contra Lyanna Stark.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jon sorriu quando olhou para baixo. Daenerys dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, o rosto sereno e calmo, o cabelo prateado brilhando na luz que entrava pelas janelas. Ele ouviu os sons da vida no corredor e nas passagens dos criados e lamentavelmente beijou sua testa, chamando seu nome.

— Só mais um pouquinho — ela murmurou, se abraçando mais nele.

Ele riu.

— Já passou do amanhecer, Dany. Você tem que voltar para o seu quarto antes que alguém perceba.

Ela suspirou.

— As criadas sempre me acordam por último. Arya é madrugadora e Sansa é muito zelosa, eu sou a pessoa difícil de despertar.

Jon sorriu.

— Obrigado pelo aviso antecipado. Vamos, Dany, você sabe que ninguém pode te pegar aqui.

Ela sorriu, abrindo os olhos.

— Preocupado com a sua virtude?

— Você sabe muito bem que eles me elogiariam e te julgariam. Você não deveria ter ficado.

— A culpa é sua. Seus beijos fizeram minhas pernas se transformarem em geleia. Como é que eu deveria voltar para o meu quarto?

Jon sorriu e sentiu uma onda de orgulho masculino. Antes que eles pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa, houve uma batida na porta de serviço.

— Milorde? — Ambos franziram a testa. Era a voz de uma mulher.

— O que foi? — Jon perguntou enquanto Dany se levantava e vestia o robe.

— Se eu pudesse lhe incomodar por um momento.

Ele xingou em voz baixa.

— Eu ainda não estou vestido para o dia.

— Sinto muito, milorde. Eu trago uma mensagem da sua noiva. Estou vindo do quarto dela.

Eles congelaram, olhando um para o outro. Mas então Jon vestiu rapidamente sua túnica e permitiu a entrada.

— Você não é minha criada — Dany disse.

A mulher sorriu gentilmente, começando a catar as roupas de Jon que ainda estavam espalhadas pelo quarto.

— Não, milady — ela disse. — Meu nome é Ayla. Lorde Stark me fez sua governanta ontem e me pediu que trabalhasse com a senhorita para organizar tanto o banquete da concessão do título quanto o do casamento. Como a cozinha está... bem, em uma reviravolta, verdade seja dita, eu pensei em vir e me apresentar enquanto lhe ajudava a se vestir para o dia. Ila foi dispensada, entende.

— Como você soube que deveria me procurar aqui? — Daenerys perguntou.

A mulher sorriu indulgentemente.

— Considere como um bom palpite, milady.

— Eu tenho que dizer... — Jon começou a dizer.

— Ah, não se preocupe, milorde, eu sei que nada de impróprio aconteceu. Lorde Stark lhe criou muito bem para isso. Além disso, os senhores vão se casar em breve, que diferença isso faz?

Daenerys sorriu.

— Acho que vamos trabalhar muito bem juntas, Ayla.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 


	5. Casa Starling

**Capítulo 4**

**Casa Starling**

 

Jon estava caçando na Mata dos Lobos com Robb e Theon quando ouviram o acidente. Eles viraram os cavalos de volta para a Estrada do Rei, de onde o som tinha vindo, e na chegada viram uma carruagem capotada. Os poucos soldados que a escoltavam tentavam controlar os cavalos e ajudar o ocupante da carruagem a ficar de pé. Os três desmontaram perto do acidente.

— Você precisam de alguma ajuda? — Robb perguntou.

— Não, não precisamos. Então vocês podem ir se foder! — um dos guardas respondeu rispidamente enquanto lutava com os cavalos.

— Você está falando com Robb Stark, filho e herdeiro do Lorde Eddard Stark, Senhor de Winterfell, Senhor Supremo do Norte e Protetor do Norte — Theon disse. — Preste atenção nos seus modos.

— Minhas desculpas, milorde. Estamos frustrados, é tudo — disse outro guarda.

— O que aconteceu? — Robb perguntou, acenando para que deixassem para lá.

— A carruagem virou, milorde.

— E quem é o passageiro?

O ocupante da carruagem mancou na direção deles, parecendo desconfortável.

— Eu sou Samwell Tarly, Lorde Robb, filho de Randyll Tarly, Lorde do Monte Chifre.

— Você está bem longe da Campina, Lorde Samwell, — Jon disse quando parecia que Robb estava tendo dificuldades para localizar a Casa Tarly.

— Estou a caminho do Castelo Negro, Lorde...

— É um longo caminho para uma carruagem tombada — Robb interrompeu. — Venha conosco para Winterfell, estamos a três quilômetros de distância e mandaremos homens para buscar sua carruagem e consertá-la. Eu insisto — ele acrescentou quando pareceu que Samwell recusaria.

Um dos guardas ajudou o homem desajeitado a montar em um cavalo e seguiu enquanto tomavam o caminho para Winterfell. Uma vez lá, Theon foi chamar os homens para irem buscar a carruagem e Robb foi chamar Ned, então Jon levou Samwell ao Salão Principal.

— Você não parece ser do tipo que quer se juntar à Patrulha da Noite — ele disse.

— Por que eu sou gordo? — Samwell perguntou defensivamente.

— Não, — Jon respondeu sorrindo — porque você parece que prefere um livro em suas mãos, ao invés de uma espada. — Samwell ruborizou. — Meu nome é Jon, a propósito. Jon Snow. — Ele observou os olhos do outro se arregalarem.

— Ah. Ooh! Você é o noivo da Lady Daenerys Targaryen, não é?

— Sim — Jon respondeu, querendo revirar os olhos. Isso é tudo o que ele era? “O noivo da Lady Daenerys”? — Agora, por que gostaria de se juntar à Patrulha, Samwell? Eu duvido que você esteja aqui por vontade própria. Você é um nobre, mas está viajando sem uma espada. E se você fosse um guerreiro, estaria cavalgando, não dentro de uma carruagem.

— Pode me chamar de Sam — ele disse com um grande suspiro. — E suponho que… Bem, suponho que isso não importa agora e se alguém é capaz de entender, talvez você possa. Quero dizer, você tem um título esperando por você, mas...

— Sam, seja o que for, eu posso te ajudar.

Sam riu.

— Você não pode. Entende… Meu pai… A Casa Tarly é conhecida por sua excelência militar. Eu sou... você está certo, eu não sou bom com uma espada. Nem sei cavalgar bem. Meu pai, ele não gosta disso. Ele… ele preferia que meu irmão mais novo, que é um bom guerreiro, fosse seu herdeiro. Então...

— Então ele pediu que renunciasse?

— Bem, ele mais me forçou a fazê-lo. Me tirou de perto de todos no meu dia de nome e disse que eu poderia me juntar à Patrulha ou ele me levaria para a floresta para caçar e então eu sofreria um acidente no nosso caminho de volta para o castelo. Ninguém questionaria um cavalo assustado depois que eu morresse.

— Isso é desprezível — Jon disse, cerrando os dentes.

— Bem, o que eu poderia fazer, de verdade? — Sam deu de ombros.

— Por que ele não lhe mandou para a Cidadela?

— Porque a Ordem dos Meistres espera um presente em dinheiro ao receber o filho de um lorde. E meu pai disse que não ia jogar dinheiro fora em uma causa perdida. Além disso, ele espera que a Patrulha da Noite possa me transformar em um homem.

Jon ficou furioso. Que tipo de pai podia fazer isso com seu próprio filho? Mas ele não teve muito tempo para remoer sua raiva até que Robb e Ned entraram no salão.

— Lorde Samwell, — Ned disse — meu filho me contou que você teve um acidente com sua carruagem em sua jornada.

— Sim, milorde. E o Lorde Robb teve a gentileza de me convidar para Winterfell e enviar homens para ajudar com a carruagem.

— Bobagem. Por favor, bem-vindo ao nosso castelo. Você pode ficar o tempo que precisar até que sua carruagem seja consertada.

— O senhor é muito gentil, Lorde Stark.

— Pai — Jon chamou — posso ter uma palavra com o senhor?

— É claro. Robb, mande preparar um quarto para o nosso convidado, tenho certeza de que ele gostaria de poder descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Não pode ter sido uma jornada fácil da Campina até aqui.

Robb assentiu e Ned e Jon foram ao solar do lorde, onde Jon explicou sua ideia.

— Deixe-me ver se eu entendi — Ned disse, escondendo um sorriso. — Você quer acolher um homem ameaçado de morte por seu pai?

— Pai, por favor! Você o viu, ele não vai ser feliz ou mesmo útil na Patrulha da Noite. Ele disse que partiu porque o pai queria que seu irmão herdasse, mas se ele renunciar ao seu direito, mesmo sem se juntar à Patrulha, não terá o mesmo efeito?

— Sim, teria. Desde que a Coroa reconhecesse a renúncia, isso é.

— Então, se o rei assim disser, a ameaça de seu pai é nula. Ele não seria mais o herdeiro.

— Não, ele não seria.

— E se o senhor é amigo do rei, não pode pedir-lhe este decreto?

— Eu suponho que poderia.

— Então, a próxima questão seria como ele vai viver se renunciou ao seu direito de herança. Bem, o senhor me disse para começar a organizar minha casa. Eu poderia tê-lo como... como um conselheiro, não sei.

Ned suspirou, embora estivesse entretido.

— Jon, você nem sabe se ele é inteligente o suficiente para isso!

— Vou pedir para o Meistre Luwin testá-lo amanhã e, se não, vou encaixá-lo em outra posição. Por favor, pai.

Ned riu.

— É a sua casa, filho. Se é isso que você quer, então é assim que será. Peça para Meistre Luwin testá-lo amanhã e eu mandarei uma carta para Porto Real. Mas deixe que _eu_ escrevo para o Lorde Tarly. Se ele é tão _difícil_ assim, então é melhor que a carta venha do Protetor do Norte, ao invés de um jovem lorde.

— Obrigado, pai! — Jon sorriu quando saiu do solar.

Ned também sorriu. _Oh, Lya, você ficaria orgulhosa dele. Ele é igualzinho a você._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Sam ficou chocado quando Jon explicou sua ideia. Meistre Luwin tinha acabado de sair do Salão Principal, depois de enrolar seu tornozelo e declarar que estava apenas distendido e que ficaria bem com um pouco de descanso.

— Você quer que eu me junte a sua casa? — Sam perguntou, ainda incrédulo.

— Sim. Se você quiser, isso é.

— Mas por quê?

— Porque eu estou organizando minha casa e acho que você deveria ser livre para escolher onde você quer morar. Eu te disse, a Patrulha da Noite não é o seu lugar.

— Eu... Nem sei o que dizer.

— Você tem tempo para pensar. Eu sei que seu pai está esperando que você vá direto para a Muralha, mas ninguém questionaria se você interrompesse a sua jornada para comparecer ao casamento e então voltasse para a estrada após a cerimônia, especialmente se você receber um convite pessoal do Protetor do Norte. Quer dizer, eles disseram que sua carruagem levará pelo menos dez dias para estar pronta, e então estaremos perto demais da cerimônia. Você já está aqui, pode muito bem aproveitar. E se você decidir ficar, não importará que você tenha demorado.

— Ah. Isso é… Quero dizer...

— Pense, Sam. De verdade. — Jon virou-se para sair do salão e viu Benjen parado na porta. — Tio Benjen! Eu não sabia que viria hoje!

Benjen sorriu, virando-se para Jon.

— Eu estava ficando cansado da constante martelação da construção. Eu sinto que nunca vai sair dos meus ouvidos.

— Sinto muito, tio Benjen — disse Jon, desculpando-se.

— Por quê?

— Porque o senhor está tão desconfortável lá. Eu sei que está lá apenas...

Benjen pôs a mão em seu ombro.

— Eu não estou desconfortável, Jon. Eu estou lá porque escolhi estar lá. Eu teria deixado Winterfell de qualquer maneira, então por que eu não deveria partir e fazer algo útil?

Jon sorriu.

— Obrigado. Mas tio, o senhor está me olhando de uma forma... Por quê?

Benjen riu, sacudindo-se de seus pensamentos.

— Nada. Nada além das reflexões de um homem velho. É só... Eu vi o que você fez ali, com o garoto. Me lembra de... — ele piscou, percebendo o que estava falando. — Estou orgulhoso de você, Jon. Você acabou de fazer uma coisa boa, sem esperar recompensa. Não há muitos neste mundo que façam o mesmo.

Benjen se virou e saiu rapidamente. Sua solidão levando o melhor de si e encontrar Ned nas criptas não tinha ajudado. Jon ficou olhando o tio ir se afastando. De quem ele lembrava Benjen?

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Daenerys suspirou, olhando as roupas espalhadas em sua na frente. Ela e Ayla tinham assumido os preparativos para as celebrações que se aproximavam rapidamente e agora estavam inspecionando o que Lady Stark achara apropriado separar. Jon dissera que havia conversado com o pai e estava assumindo o controle da casa, então lhe dera um orçamento para as roupas — Lorde Stark insistira em pagar pelas festas.

— Bem, eu não estou surpresa, mas... — Daenerys disse.

As roupas e os tecidos eram simples, exceto pelo vestido de noiva, que seria exibido na frente de todo o Norte. O problema eram as roupas de Jon, ou melhor, a pobre pilhinha de couro e linho que se tornaria suas roupas de casamento. Claro que Catelyn não havia escolhido nada de bom.

— Bem, — Ayla começou com uma risada — o que é dela está guardado, milady, o de todos nós está. Embora, algumas vezes aqueles que não merecem sofrem nas mãos de monstros.

Daenerys estreitou os olhos, dando uma boa olhada na mulher. Sua pele era pálida, não era beijada pelo sol, mas ainda assim não tinha a cor de leite fresco daqueles que nasceram no norte, sem relações com os reinos do sul. Isso por si só não se destacaria, mas o sotaque de Ayla às vezes escorregava. Em algumas palavras, ela deixava de lado a inflexão natural nortista por algo que parecia distante e estrangeiro.

— Você não é do norte, não é? — Dany perguntou.

— Não — Ayla respondeu simplesmente. — Eu não nasci nem perto dessas partes.

— Como você chegou aqui?

Ayla sorriu. Os anos em Winterfell tinham tirado o bronze do sol da sua pele, deixando-a tão pálida quanto as pessoas ao seu redor e ser das Montanhas Vermelhas significava que não compartilhava os traços roinares, comuns em seus conterrâneos dorneses. Seu cabelo era castanho o suficiente para enganar Lady Stark, no entanto, e ninguém questionara seus olhos castanhos.

— Uma vez uma lady foi gentil comigo e em troca eu jurei servi-la — ela explicou. — Embora não fora sem seus problemas.

— Você parece muito familiar — Dany insistiu.

— Eu trabalho na lavanderia neste castelo há anos, milady. Você era apenas uma menina de sete anos quando eu vim. Já faz tempo o suficiente para você ter me visto por aí.

Mas Daenerys sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu só... Eu tive a impressão de que era de outro lugar. Mas, de qualquer forma. Quem foi a senhora? Não pode ter sido Lady Stark.

— Catelyn Tully não me parece o tipo de fazer gentilezas, milady — Ayla disse com escárnio. — Eu não acho que ela teria feito o que a Lady fez. Eu era apenas uma menina de quatorze anos quando a lady tentou salvar meu bebê. Seu marido também, ele enviou seu meistre para ajudar. E é por isso que eu estou aqui.

— Então foi Lorde Stark?

— Você é muito curiosa, milady. Lhe digo uma coisa, um dia vou lhe contar a minha história. Acho que vai gostar. Mas hoje temos trabalho a fazer. Temos o guarda-roupa do seu noivo para fazer. E se eu puder ser tão atrevida, milady, uma fogueira para fazer com esses trapos.

Daenerys apenas riu e logo sua curiosidade foi suprimida pelas histórias bobas da vida de casada que sua nova governanta contava.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Jon estava dando um tempo nos treinos, sentando-se à margem do pátio de treinamento com Sam e observando Robb e Theon cruzarem as espadas. Eles passaram um odre de água entre eles, comentando sobre o duelo. Robb estava destruindo o homem de ferro, é claro, mas Jon sabia que as coisas iriam mudar quando eles fossem para o arco e flecha.

—E você tem certeza que seu pai não se importaria? — Sam perguntou pelo que parecia ser a vigésima vez.

— Ele não vai, eu já te disse — Jon insistiu. — Foi ele quem me disse para organizar minha casa. Eu preciso de um secretário para lidar com todos os impostos. Eu sou ruim com números e não tenho paciência para eles. Meistre Luwin me diz que você tem.

Sam corou.

— Eu gosto de ler. E a biblioteca! Ah, como eu gostaria que o Monte Chifre tivesse metade dos livros que vocês têm aqui!

— Tenho certeza de que Meistre Luwin vai adorar ter você lá.

— Sério?

— Sério. — Jon riu. — Ele sempre reclama que não lemos o suficiente. Apesar de eu levar minhas lições a sério: se quero ser o senhor de um castelo em um entreposto comercial, preciso saber quais são as linhas de comércio que existem.

— Eu li coisas incríveis sobre a Ilha Sagrada — Sam concordou. — Você já esteve lá?

— Não. Eu… Eu não queria ir sem a Dany. Daenerys — Jon explicou depois do olhar confuso de Sam. — Era o apelido de Arya para ela, quando era pequena. Ela não conseguia pronunciar Daenerys, então dizia Dany e ficou.

— Ah. Sei.

— Ela vai insistir que você também a chame assim.

— Ah, eu não poderia. Os apelidos são para familiares e amigos.

Jon riu.

— Não se preocupe. Você é parte da casa agora, não é um visitante. Quando Dany terminar com você, você será seu amigo, família ou inimigo mortal.

Sam arregalou os olhos.

— Eu não tenho certeza de quão tranquilizante isso foi.

Jon riu e logo Sam se juntou.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Uma quinzena passou mais rápido do que Jon podia antecipar e agora ele entrava no Salão Principal com o coração acelerado. Não era como se ele não soubesse que isso iria acontecer desde que tinha idade o suficiente para entender sobre casamentos, alianças, títulos e tal. Mas ainda assim era emocionante se ajoelhar diante do pai vestindo roupas finas. Era o seu dia de nome, quinze dias antes do casamento, e quase todos os senhores do Norte já estavam em Winterfell, o que tornava a cerimônia ainda mais estressante.

— Você jura proteger sua terra e seu povo contra qualquer ameaça que possa lhes causar dano? — Ned perguntou.

— Eu juro.

— Você jura ser justo com seus vassalos, apenas pedir a eles o que podem lhe oferecer e protegê-los e a suas famílias dos inimigos e da fome?

— Eu juro.

— Você promete sua lealdade à Casa Stark, ao Protetor do Norte, para servir como nossos vassalos e vir em nosso auxílio sempre que for chamado?

— Minha espada é sua, minha lealdade é sua, agora e para sempre.

— Você jura fidelidade ao seu rei, Robert da Casa Baratheon, o Primeiro de seu Nome, Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens, Senhor dos Sete Reinos e Protetor do Reino?

— Eu juro.

— Levante-se, Lorde Jon da Casa Starling, Senhor da Ilha Sagrada. Que os Deuses Antigos sorriam para você e seus filhos.

Houve uma salva de palmas quando os estandartes caíram, revelando-se ao público pela primeira vez. O banquete subsequente foi barulhento e durou até tarde da noite e, pela primeira vez, Jon podia apreciá-lo sem a sombra de Lady Stark sobre si. Ela estava presente, é claro, embora Ned ainda não estivesse falando com ela.

Sua punição, no entanto, parecia ter também libertado Sansa do teatro de não tratar Jon como seu irmão em público. Catelyn queria todos os seus filhos ficassem longe dele, mas Robb, sendo da mesma idade, estava feliz demais por ter um amigo para se importar, Arya adorava Jon e Bran e Rickon eram pequenos demais para entender completamente. Então isso deixava Sansa. Mas a menina sempre gostara de Jon e ser amiga de Daenerys diminuía a influência mesquinha de sua mãe, de modo que ela só fingia em público não causar problemas.

— Então, — Sam disse quando Robb e Theon foram perseguir as damas e os deixaram sozinhos em sua parte da mesa — você é Lorde Starling agora.

— Sim, finalmente!

Sam franziu a testa.

— Tenho a sensação de que há algum significado oculto por trás do sentimento. Você me disse hoje de manhã que mal podia esperar para se casar com Dany.

— Desculpe, é só... — Jon suspirou. — Eu sei que parece que estou reclamando sobre o pote de ouro que acabei de encontrar, eu só...

— Jon, podemos não nos conhecer há muito tempo, mas você não me parece alguém que reclama da sua boa sorte.

— Por muito tempo — Jon começou, abaixando a voz, embora a festa estivesse barulhenta o suficiente para abafar suas palavras — eu era apenas o bastardo de Ned Stark, o menino prometido a Lady Daenerys Targaryen. Eu amo meu pai e amo Dany, eu só... — ele suspirou. — Eu acho que eu só quero ser minha própria pessoa, ser conhecido por mim e não porque meu pai quebrou seus votos ou porque o rei queria envergonhar Dany.

— Ah. Isso é bastante sensato, na verdade. Eu nunca pensei sobre isso. — Ele corou. — E eu estou envergonhado agora: essa é a primeira coisa que eu disse quando você se apresentou.

— Não se preocupe, eu sei que não fez isso de propósito.

— Olha, Jon, no mundo em que vivemos, é preciso se esforçar se queremos ser conhecidos por nós mesmos. Até mesmo o seu irmão: ele será o filho e herdeiro de Ned Stark até o dia em que fizer algo que lhe garanta reconhecimento. Mesmo depois que ele se tornar Lorde Stark, os senhores do Norte vão vê-lo como o filho de Ned Stark até ele dizer “não, eu não sou apenas o filho de Ned Stark, eu sou Robb Stark”. Você tem um nome agora e logo estaremos morando na Ilha Sagrada. Mostre às pessoas que você pode ser mais do que o filho natural de Ned Stark e o marido da Lady Daenerys. Mostre a eles que você pode ser um bom senhor, mas mais do que isso, mostre que você é Jon Starling. Se você quer uma identidade, vá lá fora e arrume uma.

— Eu não tenho certeza de quão tranquilizante isso foi — Jon relembrou com um sorriso.

Sam juntou-se ao riso e logo eles retomaram a aura festiva do banquete ao seu redor. Lorde Manderly veio, arrastando Jon para a mesa principal para conversar com Ned sobre as remessas que receberiam de Essos. Ned descartou a conversa facilmente, alegando que era um dia para festa, não para trabalho, e Jon se afastou, passando por sua irmãzinha no caminho de volta para Sam.

—Ah, ah, ah! — Jon repreendeu, segurando a mão de Arya enquanto a garota se preparava para jogar algo na irmã. — Comporte-se!

Ela fez beicinho.

— Ah, fala sério!

— Não, Arya. E isso não é…

— Não diga que não é elegante. Eu não quero ser uma dama!

Jon riu.

— Eu ia dizer que não é legal, mas tudo bem. Agora, comporte-se ou não teremos aulas por uma semana.

Arya fez beicinho de novo, mas cedeu, excitada demais para suas lições de espada arriscar. Jon se virou para Daenerys, estendendo a mão para segurar seu antebraço, apertando-a gentilmente. A mão dela subiu para segurar a mão dele, apertando-a de volta e entrelaçando os dedos. Ele sorriu e olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém estava olhando e, quando viu que ninguém estava prestando atenção neles, inclinou-se para pressionar um beijo doce em sua testa.

— Se divertindo? — Jon perguntou, fascinado pelo brilho de seus olhos violeta.

Ela sorriu para ele, com os olhos brilhantes e cheios de amor.

— Acabamos de receber a nossa Casa, — ela disse suavemente. — É claro que estou.

Ele sorriu de volta, pegando suas taças para um brinde.

— Ao nosso futuro.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é tradução da minha fic 'Winter Roses', postada aqui no AO3 também!


End file.
